Infiltration
by Clo1521
Summary: Attaques frontales ou Infiltration ? quand il y a une guerre tout les coups sont permis et une personne, bien choisi, et bien infiltré peu être très utile. Et qui s'y colle, ça sera Mahad !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, écrite et finie depuis un moment, j'en suis moyennement satisfaite mais j'adore lire et donc je suis assez exigeante avec mes lectures et donc mes écrits. Mais bon, je ne me destine pas à devenir écrivain, donc il n'y a pas mort d'homme.**

 **Bon maintenant que j'ai monologué pour ne rien dire, je vous laisse lire …**

 **Chapitre 1**

Une simple table de pique-nique est visible sur un petit bloc isolé avec amarré un petit vaisseau. C'est ici que Cortes débarque seul du Saint-Nazaire pour rejoindre les deux hommes attablés.

\- « Merci d'être venu » déclare un homme de l'âge de Cortes

\- « J'avoue que ta requête ma surprise, nous ne travaillons pas du tout dans le même domaine » répond Cortes

\- « C'est vrai mais tu avoueras qu'il arrive que ma section vous rende de précieux service grâce aux informations que nous récoltons. »

\- « Je sais, mais tu sais bien que je préfère le style direct plutôt que les opérations sous couverture »

\- « Oui car tu n'as aucune subtilité Cortes » répond son interlocuteur en riant « Bon plus sérieusement nous allons monter une mission sous couverture mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Je te présente Lucas Tomason, il fait partie de nos informateurs depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. Il est professeur dans un camp de formation spécialisé de la Sphère »

\- « Une bonne place pour vouloir la compromette en faisant acte de trahison » commente Cortes en détaillant Mr Tomason, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'année qui a l'habitude de se faire respecter

\- « Mes raisons ne concernent que moi Mr Cortes. »

\- « Soit, vous avez raison, si vous avez la confiance de Nathan cela me convient pour l'instant. En quoi puis-je être utile ?»

\- « Sais-tu que de nombreux renseignements importants transites par le l'Unisphère ? »

\- « On se doute que ce bloc ne sert pas que d'école, mais ou veut-tu en venir ? »

\- « Tous les plans de vol des containers d'eau, des déplacements officiels sont traités à l'Unisphère ainsi que toute la sécurité des personnalités… Si on pouvait avoir accès à ses données cela pourrait être une vraie mine d'or, imagine un peu les possibilités, cela pourrait tellement faciliter la vie de tes équipes. »

\- « Vous comptez infiltrer l'Unisphère » comprend Cortes

\- « Pas exactement, Lucas est professeur là-bas. Il sait quand ce genre de données transites mais le problème c'est qui n'est pas accrédité pour y avoir accès. »

\- « Seul les directeurs des sections sont au courant ainsi qu'une partie des élèves de dernière année » complète Lucas

\- « Les élèves ? » Demande Cortes surpris

\- « Oui, habituellement à partir de leurs 15 ans, les élèves sont entrainés à réaliser des missions. Et pendant leurs dernières années, ils participent à de vraie mission et les meilleurs ont accès aux informations classés. » poursuit-il

\- « Tu comprends bien qu'infiltrer un gamin à partir de ses 12 ans cela est impossible. Il faut donc pouvoir infiltrer un jeune adulte mais 1 : celui-ci doit être assez doué pour intégrer l'école sans y avoir suivi toute sa scolarité et 2 : il faut qu'il fasse sa place parmi les meilleurs des meilleurs » reprend Nathan

« Je comprends surtout que cela fait beaucoup de condition à respecter, cela est quasiment impossible, et très risqué » dit Cortes

\- « On doit tous prendre des risques, et les gains valent le coup »

\- « Tu as raison, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je peux vous aider »

\- « Marcus Farrell aurait pu intégrer mon cours et faire partie des leaders s'il n'était pas un pirate » Commence Lucas et avant que Cortes ne l'interrompe il continu « son fils a l'air d'être au moins aussi doué que lui voire plus si j'en crois les rumeurs. Je n'aurais aucun problème à le faire rentrer à l'Unisphère. »

\- « Vous avez conscience qu'il est recherché, la prime sur sa tête est même plus élevée que la mienne ! » s'insurge Cortes

\- « On en a conscience mais je sais que les dirigeants ne l'ont jamais vu ainsi quelques menus changements concernant sa couleur de cheveux et des lentilles de contact et le tour est joué. Et le tutorat ne vient pas mettre le nez dans nos affaires, seijins et jinseis ne se mélangent pas. On n'a donc jamais la visite d'Oslo. »

\- « Réfléchis-y Cortes cela peut être notre seule chance d'infiltrer efficacement cette institution » conclue Nathan

\- « Soit, même si ça pourrait marcher, vous ne connaissez pas ce jeune homme, il est impossible qu'il réussisse à adapter son caractère »

\- « Laisser moi en décider » dit Lucas « J'en ai vu passer des fortes têtes dans mon cours et on a toujours réussi à les mâter »

\- « ça doit me rassurer !? Non ne répondez pas. Montez à bord je vais vous présenter l'équipe »

\- « Cortes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler mon identité ni celle de mes informateurs a plus de personne que nécessaire » dit Nathan sans suivre Cortes

\- « Nathan, tu veux faire infiltrer un membre de MON équipe, donc il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Si ce n'est pas le cas, chacun repart de son côté et vous changez de plan ou laissez tomber »

Après une brève hésitation, les deux hommes décident que le jeu en vaut la chandelle et suivent Cortes à l'intérieur du Saint-Nazaire ou les attende Mila, Dahlia, Wayan et Le Vecteur.

\- « Ou sont les enfants ? »

\- « Dans l'Hypérion à faire dieux c'est quoi » répond Mila en souriant

\- « Ok, installez-vous » dit Cortes puis avec la radio il appelle Mahad « Pouvez-vous rappliquer ici ? »

\- « Tu as fini ton rendez-vous galant » demande Mahad en souriant pendant qu'on entend les rires de Léna et Cheng en arrière-plan avant que la radio s'éteigne.

\- « Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis » dit Cortes en se retournant vers Lucas et Nathan

\- « Non, cela peut être intéressant » répond Lucas le sourire aux lèvres

Les enfants entrent dans la pièce. Léna et Cheng regardent curieusement les deux hommes avant de s'assoir tandis que Mahad s'arrête net :

\- « Professeur Tomason ?! »

 **Et voilà, bon le thème de l'école est repris de mon histoire « Porter un masque » mais sera développé un peu différemment.**

 **La suite au prochain épisode :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon me revoilà, désolée pour l'attente**

 **Chapitre 2**

\- « Professeur Tomason ?! » dit Mahad

La pièce reste silencieuse puis une multitude de question fuse, qui, quoi, comment, vous vous connaissez ?

\- « Stop » Assène le Vecteur « on se calme, reprenons depuis le début, Cortes tu nous expliques ? »

\- « Je vous présente Nathan, il est le chef de la cellule qui s'occupe des opérations d'infiltrations »

\- « Un honneur, je vous connaissais de réputation mais on ne s'était jamais croisé » dit Le Vecteur

\- « En effet, de par notre travail on évite d'être reconnu mais Cortes ne nous a pas laisser le choix »

\- « Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

\- « On souhaite infiltrer l'Unisphère, c'est compliqué mais nous avons trouvé un plan, il nous fallait trouver la bonne personne et nous pensions l'avoir trouvé d'où notre visite »

\- « Qui est votre ami le professeur ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Lucas est un de nos informateurs au sein de l'école mais il ne peut malheureusement pas nous donner les informations que l'on recherche »

\- « Tu m'étonnes » marmonne Mahad qui s'est assis près de sa mère et sa sœur

\- « Pardon, Voulez-vous bien répéter plus intelligiblement » s'adresse froidement le professeur Tomason à Mahad. Cependant il n'obtient qu'un regard noir du jeune homme.

\- « Mr James ou est-ce Farrell, avez-vous oublié vos bonnes manières ? »

\- « Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous réponde, si !? » s'emporte Mahad faisant sursauter tout le monde. En effet, il est rare de voir le jeune homme s'emporter au point de devenir, limite irrespectueux.

\- « Mahad, ça suffit ! » claque la voix de Cortes puis se tournant vers Lucas « comment le connaissez-vous ? »

\- « Il se trouve que ce jeune homme était le meilleur élève de sa promotion avant sa disparition, en revanche je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'il était le fils de Marcus Farrell. »

\- « Ok, qu'importe la mission est foutu, s'il était élève à l'Unisphère ce n'est pas quelques menus changements qui seront nécessaire pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas ! » dit Nathan près à clore le sujet.

\- « Pas forcément ce nouveau développement crée de nouveaux problèmes mais en résout pas mal. Il n'aura aucun mal à se remettre dans le bain de l'Uni » dit Lucas

\- « NON » dit Mila

\- « Pardon Madame ? » disent Lucas et Nathan

\- « Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon fils d'intégrer cette école i ans, mais aujourd'hui il est hors de question qu'il y retourne ! »

\- « Mais votre fils est majeur, c'est à lui de prendre cette décision » dit Lucas

\- « Faudrait déjà que je sache ce que vous attendez de moi » répond le concerné

\- « Voyons Mahad, ne te fait pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es, tu as très bien compris ce que l'on te demande. Je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que tu connaisses déjà plus de choses que moi au sujet des informations qui transitent à l'Uni »

\- « Mahad ? » demande Cortes

\- « J'étais déjà complétement pas à ma place là-bas, quand j'avais 12 ans. Aujourd'hui cela serait juste impossible »

\- « Donc le sujet est clos » dit Mila avec empressement

\- « Oh non, le sujet n'est pas clos » dit le professeur « Il faut que vous compreniez : Mahad n'était pas juste bon en vol, il y excellé mais ce n'est pas tout il était aussi doué dans toutes les autres matières de réflexions, de stratégie, de management, de mécanique et juste un peu moins dans les matières dites classique. Alors il a beau dire qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ce qui est surement vrai, il a parfaitement réussi à faire illusion de 12 à 16 ans donc à presque 19 ans je suis sûr qu'il peut encore y arriver. De plus, avec un parfait inconnu, il y avait eu un risque qu'il n'est pas accès aux infos pertinentes, mais là, il n'a plus de doute, il les aura. »

\- « Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle de la même personne là ? » demande Dahlia arrachant un sourire aux restes de l'équipe.

\- « Soit, si hypothétiquement il accepte, comment vois-tu la suite ? » demande Nathan à Lucas

\- « J'ai fait un voyage dans les marges et je suis tombé accidentellement sur la famille James. Ils avaient dû s'enfuir précipitamment de Babylonia suite à un arrangement malheureux contracté par sa mère. Mahad, comme chacun sait, est farouchement fidèle à sa famille, ce qui explique sa défection, après tout, chacun à une faiblesse. J'ai, cependant, réussi à le convaincre de revenir. Et voilà, histoire crédible n'est-ce-pas ? Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent encore, il ne se fera pas reconnaitre, les gens sont aveugles et voient ce qu'on leur montre. Pour tout le monde, ça sera juste le retour du petit prodige Mahad James qui n'a rien avoir avec Mahad Farrell » fini-t-il sous le regard noir de Mahad

\- « ça pourrait marcher, qu'en dis-tu Cortes ? »

\- « Objectivement, je serais avec vous et prendrais le risque mais là … je ne peux pas le prendre » dit-il au grand soulagement de Mila « mais sous certaine garantit, je peux laisser Mahad décider. Alors Mahad ? » demande-t-il au jeune homme, qui prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre

\- « ça ne me plait pas, mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait toujours faire ce qui nous plait »

\- « Mahad »

\- « Non maman, laisse-moi continuer. » puis s'adressant à Cortes « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire quelques choses des informations que je pourrais éventuellement glaner ?»

\- « D'après eux, tu pourrais avoir des infos complètes sur le transport d'eau » puis voyant que Mahad acquiesce sachant que cette information est correcte, il continue « si nous pouvions avoir accès à ces infos-là, ça serait déjà fantastique et un atout non négligeable pour nous battre contre le régime »

\- « Ouais, celui qui contrôle l'eau, contrôle le Skyland et d'après ce que j'entendais à l'époque les missions de surveillance du transport de l'eau était courante et … vraiment pas passionnante »

\- « Si tu réussis ta collecte d'infos, ces missions seront beaucoup plus passionnante » rigole Dahlia

\- « Ok je suis partant, mais vous allez vraiment vous ennuyer sans moi dans les parages » dit-il provoquant le soulagement de Nathan et Lucas, le rire de Cheng, Léna, Dahlia et Wayan, l'approbation de Cortes et l'inquiétude de sa mère.

\- « En fait, ça sera un peu comme avant, toi absent la semaine mais présent le weekend ! » conclu Léna

\- « Oui » répond Mahad en marquant un petit moment d'hésitation et en lançant un regard appuyé à son ancien/futur professeur pour que celui-ci se taise.

\- « Bon c'est décidé alors, on viendra ici chercher Mahad vendredi prochain » dit Nathan en sortant du Saint-Nazaire suivi de Lucas, Cortes et Mahad qui les rejoint dehors.

\- « Attendez ! Avec l'histoire que vous voulez concocter, ils ne me laisseront jamais sortir le weekend et il risque de me trouver des trucs bien chiant à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « C'est évident » répond Lucas « Je pense que tu en as pour plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir seulement penser à quitter l'Uni. Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne t'ennuieras pas car tu vas devoir bosser très dur pour rattraper tes 3 ans de retard dans les matières académiques. Ainsi, je suis quasiment sûr que tu n'auras pas d'autres sanctions sauf si tu cherches les problèmes »

\- « Je ne cherche pas les problèmes, ce sont les problèmes qui me trouvent »

\- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu géreras comme tu avais réussi à le faire avant » fini Lucas en rejoignant Nathan dans leur petit vaisseau.

\- « Tu comptes prévenir quelqu'un du fait que tu ne rentreras pas le weekend ? » demande Cortes légèrement contrarié alors qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux.

\- « Non, pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Léna avant mon départ et pour maman, pas la peine de lui dire, elle s'en doute mais elle ne dira rien comme d'habitude » répond Mahad

\- « Et en ce qui concerne les « problèmes qui te trouvent », tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

\- « Non, comme l'a si bien dit monsieur Tomason, j'ai géré avant et je recommencerai »

\- « Ok, je te laisse gérer ça comme tu le veux » répond Cortes bien que pas satisfait de cette réponse « Mais Mahad, n'oublie pas, tu n'es pas seul et si un jour tu ne le sens plus, quittes l'Unisphère, personnes dans l'équipes ne t'en voudra »

\- « Merci » répond le jeune homme


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'il y aura de l'action mais il met en place l'histoire et on fait la connaissance d'un personnage qui deviendra important dans la suite )  
Bonne lecture **

**Teamsky - merci de me suivre dans cette histoire (et les autres), ne te met pas trop la pression, ça va être encore calme 1 ou 2 chapitres :p**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto – Angel – 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **weekend de septembre après le départ de Mahad**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

Il est midi, Cortes, Wayan, Dahlia, Mila et Le Vecteur sont attablés tranquillement en plein soleil parlant de choses et d'autres quand soudain leur quiétude est stoppée par Léna et Cheng qui déboulent à leur table.

\- « Quand est-ce que rentre Mahad ? » demande Léna

\- « Léna calme-toi s'il te plait » demande Mila

\- « Mais maman, tu n'as pas hâte de l'entendre »

\- « Moi j'avoue que ça m'intéresse » déclare Dahlia « enfin s'il est plus bavard qu'avant son départ »

\- « Il ne rentrera pas ce weekend, ni les suivant d'ailleurs » dit Cortes

\- « Quoi, mais c'est ridicule ! » s'emporte Léna

\- « Léna » commence sa mère « tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience à l'époque mais pour que Mahad rentre le weekend il fallait qu'il soit complétement irréprochable la semaine et même en l'étant, c'était difficile car la Sphère a tendance à séparer les familles quand les enfants concernées viennent que du peuple. »

\- « Il ne m'a jamais rien dit »

\- « Je sais ma puce, il ne m'a rien dit non plus, mais je connais le fonctionnement de la Sphère donc je m'en doutais. Ton frère se plaint beaucoup pour des broutilles mais jamais quand c'est vraiment important, c'est comme ça »

\- « Alors il le savait, vendredi dernier qu'il ne rentrerai pas pour le weekend ? » demande Dahlia à Cortes

\- « Oui » répond le concerné

\- « Toi aussi et tu l'as quand même laissé partir et tu n'as rien dit » l'accuse Léna

\- « Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire et je respecte ça »

\- « tu ... » commence Léna en colère

\- « Ecoute Léna, ton frère a pris SA décision en toute connaissance de cause. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait surement beaucoup plus que moi et que tout le monde ici. Alors respecte ce fait et soit fier de lui » coupe Cortes tandis que Léna acquiesce difficilement et s'en va.

\- « Ton fils est plein de surprise, Mila. » commente le Vecteur avec respect

\- « Je sais, mais des fois, j'aimerai vraiment que le gamin un peu immature dont il aime tellement prendre les traits soit sa vraie nature et non pas juste un masque. »

\- « ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais ça m'étonne, pourquoi avoir laisser Mahad entrer à l'Unisphère et comment a-t-il pu y être intégré ? » demande Dahlia à Mila et attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes

\- « Babylonia est au cœur du territoire de la Sphère, de ce fait les enfants des écoles publics sont aussi régulièrement testés au niveau national. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, Mahad est intelligent, je n'en doutais pas, mais il n'était pas du genre académique. De plus, les dirigeants gardent le pouvoir dans leur famille, donc il est extrêmement rare qu'un enfant du public aille à l'Uni. » répond Mila puis elle poursuit désabusée « J'avais juste oublié qu'il avait très largement hérité du talent de son père … donc un beau jour, j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'indiquait que Mahad avait été accepté à l'Unisphère. J'ai pensé à m'enfuir mais les risques étaient trop importants avec deux jeunes enfants, j'ai donc choisi le moins pire des maux et j'ai fait confiance en mon garçon. »

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _ **L'Unisphère – début novembre**_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Il est 23h, la bibliothèque ferme jeune homme » dit la vieille bibliothécaire à Mahad « Tu devrais sortir, cela n'est pas sain pour un jeune de ton âge de rester enfermer ici »

\- « Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai 3 ans de retard et cela ne va pas s'effacer d'un coup » répond Mahad en souriant à la vieille dame

\- « Foutaise, tu étais déjà toujours fourré ici quand tu étais plus jeune » rétorque-t-elle « mais au moins à l'époque tu prenais l'air le weekend ! »

\- « Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais ne vous inquiété pas, je vais bien » dit Mahad en sortant. Il continue sa route vers son dortoir qu'il partage avec 10 autres camarades. Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, il sera donc seul, ce qui l'arrange car les retrouvailles avec ses anciens camarades se sont passées aussi bien qu'il l'espérait c'est-à-dire mal.

 **\- Retour en arrière -**

 _\- « Tiens, tiens, Mahad, tu nous avais tellement manqué » commence Nolan devant l'intégralité de la classe qui se compose en tout de 11 garçons et une fille._

 _\- « Je n'en doute pas » dit Mahad sans se retourner et en continuant de ranger ses affaires_

 _\- « Eh, regarde-moi quand je te parle » continue Nolan pendant que ses deux compères plaques Mahad au mur. « C'est moi le chef ici, donc tu vas être un gentil garçon et t'écraser ! »_

 _\- « Mais bien sûr Nolan, compte-là-dessus ! mais n'oublie pas que quoique tu fasses je serai toujours meilleurs pilotes que toi !» répond Mahad sachant que s'écraser pour éviter les problèmes ne fonctionnera pas avec Nolan car ils se sont détestés dès les premières minutes alors qu'ils avaient, tous deux, à peine 12 ans._

 **-FIN -**

\- « Mahad, ou étais-tu ? » demande Marie qui est la seule fille de la promotion. Elle est la fille d'un haut dignitaire de la Sphère mais elle ne le voit jamais, celui-ci voulait un garçon, c'est pour cela qu'elle est en formation pilote, une filière presqu'entièrement masculine.

\- « Marie, tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ? »

\- « Si mais mon père a changé d'avis, et cela m'arrange en fait. Tu étais où ? »

\- « A la bibliothèque »

\- « Encore, tu es tombé sous le charme de la bibliothécaire ou quoi ? » rigole -t-elle

\- « Très drôle, non j'ai juste du boulot. Et toi pourquoi tu m'attendais ? »

\- « Qui te dit que je t'attendais ? »

\- « Rien, tu as raison, je vais me coucher » dit-il en passant devant elle

\- « Attend ! non, oui tu as raison, je t'attendais » dit-elle puis voyant que Mahad s'est arrêté elle continue « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour les cours de vol, je n'arrive plus à suivre et comme tu es le meilleurs je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

\- « Et ça me rapporte quoi ? » répond-il. Normalement, ce n'est pas dans son caractère de demander une contrepartie mais ici ne rien demander en échange serait considérer comme de la faiblesse donc il s'adapte.

\- « Tu es le meilleur en vol et tu n'étais pas mauvais, voir bon dans toutes les autres matières, mais tu as loupé 3 ans et franchement, à ta place, j'aurai déjà été dépassé. Je te propose donc de te filer mes notes de cours des années précédentes et de t'aider en math car, dans cette matière tu rames vraiment et moi je suis la meilleure. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- « ça marche, tu veux commencer quand ? » répond Mahad sachant qu'il serait fou de refuser et, en plus, parler à quelqu'un de son âge pour changer ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

\- « Demain matin le vol et dans l'après-midi je te file un coup de main pour le DM de math »

\- « Ok, à demain alors » dit Mahad en souriant.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto – Angel – 10 jours avant Noël**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

La vie continue son cours sur Puerto-Angel, depuis le départ de Mahad à l'Unisphère, il n'y a eu que très peu de confrontation entre les Pirates et la Sphère. En cette après-midi de Décembre, nous retrouvons toute l'équipe au phare.

\- « Cortes as-tu eu des nouvelles de Mahad ? » demande Mila

\- « Pas vraiment non, Nathan refuse catégoriquement que l'on prenne contact avec ton fils, ou qu'on lui fasse passer des lettres »

\- « C'est ridicule » dit Léna

\- « Non, c'est pour des raisons de sécurité concernant la mission, Lucas et Mahad. Il a raison même si cela ne plait à personne »

\- « Sais-tu au moins si sa mission se passe bien ? » continue Mila résignée

\- « D'après ce que Lucas a transmis à Nathan, les élèvent devraient commencer à participer aux missions de routines après les fêtes et toujours d'après eux, Mahad a de bonne chance d'avoir accès aux informations qui nous intéresse. »

\- « J'espère que ça vaudra le coup » dit Dahlia « Mahad peut être super chiant mais je préfère le savoir ici avec nous qu'en opération d'infiltration protéger par des gens dont on ne sait rien »

\- « Nathan est un pro » dit Cortes

\- « Et pour Noël ? » reprend Léna après quelques minutes de silence « Il va revenir ? »

\- « Je l'ignore mais n'ait pas trop d'espoir »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Unisphère – vendredi 22 décembre**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Alors Mahad, tu restes ici pour les fêtes ? » commence Nolan « c'est vraiment une honte que ta famille soit si infréquentable »

Mahad reste imperturbable bien que la remarque le fasse littéralement bouillir.

\- « Il passe les fêtes avec moi » dit soudain Marie

\- « Avec toi ? t'es fréquentation laisse vraiment à désirer, pas sûr que ton père apprécie » répond Nolan

\- « Vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait le contrarier, d'après les résultats du dernier partiel, Mahad a fini premier loin devant chacun de nous dans le module vol. Et pour le reste, il est encore légèrement derrière toi mais je suis prête à parier qu'en février il aura rattrapé tous son retard et qu'il nous mettra tous la pâté pour les exams de Mars. » commente Marie en souriant.

La relation entre Mahad et Marie est passé d'un simple partenariat début novembre à une vrai amitié. En effet, Mahad a découvert en Marie une jeune fille sympa, intelligente, ayant un bon sens de l'humour et d'autodérision. Celle-ci contrairement à ses premières années à l'Uni a su s'affirmer et ne se laisse plus guider ses actions par Nolan et compagnies. Elle s'est d'ailleurs excusée de son manque d'action, lorsque, plus jeune, Mahad était pris à partie par les autres et qu'elle ne faisait que regarder sans rien dire.

Une fois seul, Mahad interroge Marie :

\- « Je vais chez toi ? c'est une nouveauté ? »

\- « Disons que ma mère possédait une vieille propriété sur un bloc isolé et à sa mort elle me l'a légué et il se trouve que personne à par moi ne connais sa localisation. Donc, j'ai plaidé ta cause au directeur qui au vu de tes résultats a été ridiculement facile à convaincre. »

\- « C'est gentil Marie, mais.. »

\- « Non écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je me fous de ce qu'a pu faire ou ne pas faire ta mère. Ce que je sais moi, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien Mahad James. Et, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'envie d'aimer à ce point ta famille. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux « donc je te propose de venir chez moi, et, de là je te laisse gérer pour rejoindre ta famille. Tu reviendras quelques jours avant la rentrée. Ça sera, ni vu ni connu. »

\- « Marie … » dit le jeune homme en l'enlaçant « je… »

\- « Ne dit rien, débrouille-toi juste pour me trouver un cadeau sympa » dit-elle provoquant de rire de Mahad

\- « Tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu, t'inquiète je vais gérer pour le tien mais que vas-tu faire ? tu vas passer les fêtes seules ? »

\- « Crois-moi passer les fêtes seules ne me dérange absolument pas et le domaine de ma mère est splendide, en plus, il y a des chevaux et j'adore l'équitation »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Un bloc –Dimanche 24 décembre**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Tu es sûr que tu veux que je te laisse ici ? » demande Marie qui regarde autour d'elle clairement pas convaincu ni rassuré. En effet, il se trouve sur un bloc assez petit composé exclusivement de ruine d'un ancien parc d'attraction.

\- « Oui, t'inquiète, ce sont bien les coordonnées que l'on m'a données » la rassure Mahad qui a réussi à contacter Cortes grâce à un réseau obscure mais bien fourni d'informateur totalement indétectable

\- « Ok, je te récupère mardi prochain à 15h ici. Et interdiction que tu me fasses une quelconque blague pourrit, cet endroit me fout la frousse » ajoute-elle provoquant le rire de Mahad qui renchérit « c'est sûr que ça change du manoir ou de l'univers bien ordonnée de la Sphère »

Avant qu'elle ne remonte dans son vaisseau, Mahad l'interpelle :

\- « Marie, encore merci, vraiment »

\- « Pas de quoi, je le fais pour moi, faut bien que mon professeur de vol particulier soit en forme pour que je progresse » dit-elle en souriant avant de décoller en vitesse.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Un petit vaisseau pirate**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Bon alors, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour te libérer alors que Nathan m'a assuré qu'il ne pouvait rien faire » demande Cortes à Mahad qu'il vient de récupérer.

\- « Je me suis débrouillé autrement et si tout se passe bien personne n'en saura rien. C'est tous ce qui a à savoir » puis il ajoute « et ça ne compromet absolument pas la mission donc si tu pouvais ne pas informer Nathan, ça m'arrangerait »

\- « Ok » répond Cortes après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir « Je te fais confiance »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto – Angel**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Que fait Cortes ? » demande Dahlia alors que tout le monde est installé dans le salon de la maison des Farrell

\- « Je ne sais pas, il avait quelques choses d'urgent à faire » répond Wayan

\- « Le jour de Noël ? Faudrait qu'il prenne une pause de temps en temps » dit Mila

\- « Je pense que quelqu'un n'aurait pas apprécié que je prenne une pause le jour de Noël, n'est-ce-pas Mahad ? » dit Cortes qui vient de rentrer dans la maison

\- « MAHAD » hurle Léna en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère « tu as pu venir ?! »

 **Et voila fini pour aujourd'hui, promis ça s'accélère très bientôt )**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Me revoilà, désolé pour ce petit mois d'absence mais vacances obligent !  
Oui c'est de Marie que je parle, bon elle sera importante mais faut quand même pas s'emballer !**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto – Angel –départ de Mahad**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

Les vacances de Mahad se sont bien passées. A la grande frustration de certain, il a refusé de parler de son temps à l'Uni préférant passer son temps à profiter de sa famille et piloter l'Hypérion.

\- « Tu es sûr que tu dois y aller » demande Léna alors que Mahad lève les yeux au ciel exaspéré

\- « Oui, Léna, il faut que j'y aille »

\- « Léna, laisse ton frère tranquille » intervient Mila « je suis contente que tu es pu être là pour les fêtes, mon grand » ajoute-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras

\- « Moi aussi maman » dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte et il ajoute presque inintelligiblement « Vous m'aviez tellement manqué »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Bloc – du parc d'attraction**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Bon voilà, tu veux que je reste ? » demande Cortes

\- « Pourquoi, tu as peur que je m'ennuie ? » répond Mahad en souriant

\- « Je ne préfère pas répondre à ça ! » souffle Cortes bien que l'ombre d'un sourire lui traverse le visage

\- « Non, tu peux y aller, je préfère que tu ne saches pas comment je vais repartir. Mais Nathan te donnera surement vite de mes nouvelles ! »

\- « Tu en es certain ? »

\- « Oui, malgré ma longue absence j'ai quasiment rattrapé tout mon retard » explique Mahad « donc je vais participer à la préparation des missions même s'ils se trouvent que mon manque de lien familiale avec la sphère les ennuie fortement » puis il ajoute en rigolant « il ne me font pas confiance mais je suis le meilleur, c'est étonnamment perspicace de leur part, non ? »

\- « Soit prudent Mahad » dit Cortes avant de quitter le bloc. Une fois celui-ci dans son vaisseau, il regarde Mahad s'amuser avec son boomerang et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffé de fierté à son égard. « Tu peux être fier de ton fils Marcus, il est en train de devenir un formidable combattant pirate, je ne serai pas surpris qu'il devienne un formidable leader » murmure Cortes avant de repartir vers Puerto-Angel.

 **\- - - - - - - - Unisphère -** _ **mi-janvier**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

7h du matin, tous les élèves de l'année de Mahad, se trouve dans une des nombreuses salles de réunion que compte l'Unisphère. Un frisson d'excitation se fait sentir quand 2 hommes entrent dans la salle.

\- « Bonjour jeunes gens » commence le plus jeune des quatre qui a peine plus de 25 ans, « je vous félicite déjà d'avoir survécu à toutes ses années d'étude » ajoute-t-il provocant le rire des élèves. « Plus sérieusement, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires pour évoluer et avoir de grandes responsabilités au sein de notre gouvernement. Et comme pour tout, il faut commencer par le commencement. Vous serez donc dans les mois qui suivent encadrer par le général Fati et moi-même et vous allez participer à des missions réelles. Celles-ci peuvent vous paraître dérisoire et futile mais je vous assure que chaque mission a son importance. »

\- « Chacun d'entre vous avez été formé pour avoir une multitude de compétence » Poursuit le Général « Au cours des 6 prochains mois j'exige de vous une obéissance totale à notre égard ! Vous allez participer activement aux missions en tant que pilote ou/et soldat. Les pirates sont, bien que désorganisé, de plus en plus actif, les missions peuvent donc représenter un danger pour vous et vos collègues. De plus, j'insiste aussi sur le fait que les missions se préparent, cette partie est indispensable et voir plus importante encore que l'action. Pour finir, toutes ses missions sont confidentielles, il est hors de question que j'en attrape un en train de se venter en donnant un quelconque détail à des parents, que m'importe la position qu'occupe vos parents, ou encore à des étudiants plus jeunes ! Est-ce clair ?»

\- « Oui Général » répond toute la classe en cœur

\- « Commençons ! »

4 h plus tard, les étudiants sortent tous de la conférence. Certains sont encore excités d'être enfin traité comme des adultes et de participer réellement au bon fonctionnement du régime. D'autres sont un peu plus désabusé

\- « Je n'en peut plus » se plaint Marie « Sérieux encore un peu et je m'endormais ! et tu as vu Nolan, un vrai fayot »

\- « C'était intéressant » répond Mahad sans préciser que s'il n'avait pas sa mission à mener à terme il serait surement mort d'ennuie

\- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

\- « Si, enfin évidement si le général n'était pas si coincé et tous ces protocoles si codifiés ça serai vachement mieux mais bon, tu connais un des crédos de la Sphère 'ordre et efficacité' » répond le jeune homme en retenant un sourire en pensant à Cortes qui est, en fait, beaucoup plus détendu que le colonel. Puis il ajoute « Je dois passer voir le professeur Tomason, je te rejoins plus tard »

\- « Encore ! tu crois qu'il va finir par te lâcher ou il se croit tout permis car c'est lui qui t'a ramené ? »

\- « Bah, ici ce n'est pas lui le plus insupportable » répond Mahad fataliste en prenant la direction du bureau du Professeur. En effet, depuis le mois de septembre, Mahad est obligé d'aller voir régulièrement Lucas Tomason, officiellement pour que celui-ci s'assure de la bonne conduite du jeune homme, officieusement pour que personne ne s'étonne de voir Mahad dans son bureau quand celui-ci devra lui faire passer des informations, comme aujourd'hui. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**et un deuxième chapitre, cadeau )**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto – Angel – mi-mars**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Ah Dahlia, peux-tu informer l'équipe qu'il y aura une réunion au phare dans 20 minutes » demande Cortes alors qu'il croise la jeune femme

\- « Ok »

Comme promis par Mahad, les pirates n'ont pas tardé à avoir de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Nathan. Les informations transmises ont permis à la résistance de prendre possession de plusieurs transporteurs d'eau. Bien que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour stopper efficacement la Sphère, ces actions ont au moins le mérite de permettre aux pirates de faire des réserves d'eau pour les mois à venir.

\- « Alors Cortes, quelles sont les nouvelles » demande Mila une fois que tout le monde c'est installé autour de la table

\- « Nathan, vient de m'annoncer que la Sphère va prochainement déplacer plusieurs containers d'eau. Un de ces bateaux citernes devrait passer à proximité de Puerto-Angel. Nous allons donc l'intercepter. »

\- « La Sphère ne va pas commencer à se poser des questions si on est systématiquement au courant de ses opérations ? » demande Léna légèrement inquiète pour son frère

\- « Non, je travaille également sur les informations envoyées par ton frère, et nous ne montons pas d'action systématiquement. Pour l'instant la Sphère pense juste que nous faisant de plus en plus de ronde et qu'elle a joué de malchance. »

\- « Donc voilà ce qu'on sait … » continu Cortes en détaillant le plan de vol du container, les points faibles du parcourt et les défenses qui y sont alloué.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Un container – 21 mars**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

Aujourd'hui, le général Fati a décidé d'envoyer Nolan, Marie, Mahad et quatre autres étudiants sur le containers 2.3 renforcé une petite unité de soldat. Ils ont comme mission de le protéger et le mener à bon bord. Cependant, à la consternation de Mahad et Marie, le général a nommé Nolan, chef de tous ce petit monde. Et Nolan en profite grandement et a réussi à se mettre à dos tous les soldats qui ne supportent pas son attitude condescendante. Cependant ils lui obéissent. De même, Mahad et Marie sont tous deux aux bords de la crise de nerf ayant dû depuis le départ se plier à ses caprices.

\- « Tu m'expliques à quoi cela sert qu'on se retrouve ici en train de nettoyer cette putain de salle » rage Marie un balai à la main

\- « Bien sûr » répond Mahad « cela ne sert à rien mais au moins je ne vois pas sa tête ce qui je dois dire m'arrange fortement » avant d'être désarçonné ainsi que Marie par un mouvement brusque du vaisseau

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande la jeune fille

\- « On vient de se faire harponner » répond Mahad qui a déjà vécu cette situation mais du côté des pirates « on devrait rester ici » poursuit-il

\- « T'es malade, il y a des terroristes à bord ! quel que soit le différend qui nous oppose à Nolan, il faut aller aider » répond avec véhémence Marie qui se précipite dans l'escalier suivi, après un moment d'hésitation, par Mahad.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il se heurte à un des soldats qui leurs annonces que Nolan les attend tous sur le pont.

\- « Il est dingue » ne peut s'empêcher de protester Mahad, « on sera tous à découvert ! ». Le soldat le regarde l'air de dire 'oui tu as raison mais que peut-on faire ?'. En dépit, du bon sens Mahad se précipite à leur suite et arrive sur le pont ou le combat fait rage entre les deux camps. Utilisant toutes capacités Mahad, se débrouille tant bien que mal à donner l'impression de se battre à côté de la Sphère tout en évitant de toucher un pirate. Ce qu'il arrive à faire avant d'être touché au bras par une balle.

\- « Aille » s'exclame doucement le jeune homme en se cachant derrière une caisse. Il est rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Marie.

\- « ça va ? demande-t-elle puis notifiant la pâleur de Mahad et son bras en sang « Merde Mahad, ne bouge pas je vais te le bander »

\- « On ne va pas tarder à se faire avoir complétement » pronostique Mahad « La stratégie de Nolan était complétement pourri »

\- « Je sais » soupire Marie avec inquiétude « Que crois-tu qui va nous arriver ? »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas trop, ils vont surement prendre l'eau, nous interroger et ensuite nous relâcher »

\- « Levez-vous » hurle soudain un pirate qui les menace de son arme « pas un geste » continu un deuxième

\- « Faudrait vous mettre d'accord » dit Mahad avec insolence « on se lève ou on ne bouge pas ? »

\- « Mahad » souffle Marie « tait toi »

\- « Suffit » dit Cortes qui vient d'arriver sur le container suivi de Dahlia et Wayan. Celui-ci a suivi l'attaque depuis le Saint Nazaire pendant que ses moustiques prenaient possession du container. L'attaque n'a même pas duré 10 minutes. « Mathias, amène la fille dans une cellule à part des autres détenus. Je me charge de lui » poursuit-il en désignant Mahad

\- « Non, foutais lui la paix » commence à paniquer Marie

\- « MARIE, c'est ok, je te rejoins plus tard, promis » dit-il en essayant de la calmer et en évitant le regard de moqueur de Dahlia. « Allez, vas-y, il ne t'arrivera rien »

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que les pirates sur le pont, Mahad se tourne vers Cortes en souriant :

\- « alors comme ça tu te charges de moi »

\- « Idiot. » puis notifiant que Mahad est toujours tenu par un pirate « Dylan, tu peux lâcher Mahad, il ne se sauvera pas »

\- « Mahad » murmure le jeune pirate mortifié de ne pas l'avoir reconnu

\- « T'inquiète, j'avoue que les uniformes de la Sphère ne me vont pas au teint » rigole le concerné qui n'étant plus tenu, titube et manque de s'écrouler. Ce qui serait arrivé si Wayan ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- « Cortes, il a été touché » dit-il un légèrement alarmé en désignant le bras de Mahad


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Le Saint-Nazaire - infirmerie**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « tu es réveillé » dit Cortes en souriant. En effet, Mahad s'est évanouis quelques minutes sous le coup de la douleur, de la perte de sang et de la fatigue quand il a fallu extraire la balle.

\- « ta mère ne va donc pas nous tuer » déclare Dahlia qui vient d'arriver suivi de Wayan

\- « Elles sont où d'ailleurs, pas que je me plaigne, avec des seijins en plus, je crois qu'on aurait battu le record du container le plus vite maitrisé par des pirates » ironise Mahad en s'asseyant

\- « Elles sont restées à Puerto-Angel, depuis avant-hier il y a des éruptions solaires, donc je préfère éviter de naviguer avec des seijins ayant du mal à se contrôler, surtout quand les seijins en question sont aussi puissantes que ta mère et ta sœur » commence Cortes puis il ajoute « Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Pas grand-chose, quand vous avez attaqué, Nolan, le petit génie de la stratégie a décidé que l'on devait tous aller sur le pont se battre en face à face. Et c'était assez compliqué d'être crédible pour mes partenaires tout en ne faisant pas de dégâts chez vous. Donc, comme en plus vous ne m'aviez pas tous reconnu, je me suis fait toucher » puis après un petit temps de réflexion il ajoute « j'étais pourtant certain d'être hors de portée de vos tirs »

\- « Normal, Mahad ce n'est pas un pirate qui t'a touché. » dit sérieusement Wayan « on n'utilise pas de balle de ce calibre » provoquant un long blanc.

\- « je savais qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer mais là il y est allé un peu fort » dit Mahad assez sonné par la nouvelle « surtout considérant le fait qu'il ne sait pas qu'on n'est pas du même côté »

\- « Il aurait pu te tuer » dit Dahlia

\- « Tu t'inquiètes ? comme c'est touchant » essai de plaisanter Mahad pour désamorcer la situation

\- « Arrêtes-ça ! » s'énerve-t-elle

\- « Dahlia ça suffit, Mahad aussi, on a interrogé tes camarades, ils ne nous ont rien appris. On va donc les déposer sur un petit bloc isolé. Et toi, tu rentres avec nous » annonce Cortes

\- « Non ! »

\- « Mahad, écoutes, tu … »

\- « Non, toi, tu m'écoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sacrifié plus de la moitié de mon année dans un endroit où je m'étais promis de ne plus mettre les pieds pour arrêter à la moindre complication. En plus, grâce la prestation que cet idiot de Nolan, je ne parle pas du fait qu'il est réussi à me blesser, il va surement se faire bien correctement remettre à sa place, ce qui est tout bénéfique pour moi et donc pour nous »

\- « Mahad, c'est très dérangeant quand tu te montres sérieux et responsable » dit Cortes qui ne peut cependant qu'être d'accord avec l'analyse du jeune homme. « On va donc te laisser aussi sur le bloc sélectionné »

\- « Merci, mais peux-tu sélectionner un autre bloc pour moi et quelques autres personnes ? Sinon il va vraiment avoir un meurtre » déclare Mahad mortellement sérieux

\- « Cela va de soit » répond Cortes

\- « Et la jeune fille t'accompagne ? n'est-ce pas » demande Dahlia

\- « Pourquoi ? jalouse ? je savais que tu allais finir par tomber sur mon charme !»

\- « Tu es impossible » souffle la jeune fille avec humeur sous les rires des garçons de l'équipes.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **bloc isolé**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

Un peu plus tard, Mahad, Marie et quelques soldats ont été déposé sur un bloc assez isolé. Cependant, celui-ci est assez agréable. Il se compose d'un joli parc parsemé de grands chênes multi-centenaire et d'un kioske en son centre.

\- « ça aurait pu être pire » dit Marie en regardant autour d'elle « isolé mais joli. »

\- « son plus grand avantage est d'être un bloc différent que celui ou Nolan a été déposé. Je plains le reste de la garnison » ajoute le chef de la compagnie de soldats alors que tous ces camarades présents acquiescent.

\- « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. » dit Mahad avant d'ajouter « Vous avez de quoi prendre contact avec votre base ? »

\- « Oui, Jordan vient d'envoyer un message, ils devraient venir nous récupérer dans une ou maxi deux heures »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas avoir appeler à l'aide avant ? » demande Marie

\- « Parce que les pirates sont malins et que ça fait longtemps qui ont trouvé le moyen de rendre nos moyens complétement inefficaces » répond-t-il, puis il ajoute « Mathiew, Oliver montez la garde et faites-vous relevez dans une demi-heure. Nous, on va aller s'assoir, apparemment tu as été soigné mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'épuises encore plus jeune homme »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Unisphère – le lendemain**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « J'attends une explication » exige le général Fati alors que les étudiants ayant participer au transport raté de l'eau se trouve devant lui. « Mr James as-tu quelques choses à dire ? »

\- « j'ai suivi les ordres et on a été dépassé, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter mon général » répond Mahad en prenant bien garde de n'accuser personne directement

\- « Vous avez suivi les ordres … et quels étaient-ils Marie ? »

\- « Après que les pirates nous aient harponné, nous avons reçu l'ordre de monter sur le pont supérieur, mon général »

\- « Monter sur le pont supérieur ? complétement à découvert ? et qui vous a donné cet ordre ? Nolan, voulez-vous bien répondre ?

\- « C'était moi, mon général » répond le concerné qui n'en mène pas large.

\- « Vous ? »

\- « Oui, mon général, j'ai dû prendre très rapidement cette décision et il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas été la meilleur » essai-t-il lamentablement de se défendre.

\- « Pas la meilleur, un euphémisme ne croyez-vous pas, le chef de la compagnie, lui, a l'air de penser que vous avez pris la pire décision possible et que vous n'avez eu que faire de son conseil. Non, ne répondez-pas, je vous ai assez attendu. » dit-il froidement puis il ajoute « Mr James, qu'auriez-vous fait ? »

\- « J'aurai laissé les pirates débarquer et j'aurai profité du fait que l'on connaissait le bateau pour se cacher et ensuite les prendre par surprise, mon général »

\- « Pensez-vous que cela aurait marché ? »

\- « Je l'ignore, mon général, mais je pense que l'on aurait surement pu tenir plus longtemps »

\- « Effectivement. Nolan vous m'avez déçu, il ne suffit pas d'avoir de bon résultat si vous ne pouvez pas prendre des décisions la tête froide ! »

\- « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, mon général »

\- « Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » fini-t-il en les licenciant.

\- « Tu me le paiera ! » assène Nolan à Mahad une fois sortie de la pièce alors que tous les autres étudiants sauf Marie sont partis devant.

\- « Pourquoi, qu'ai-je fait à part obéir à tous tes ordres ? » répond froidement Mahad puis il ajoute en s'en allant « Je ne peux pas le prouver, mais je sais que c'est toi qui m'a tiré dessus. Fait moi confiance, un jour tu le regretteras »

\- « Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » demande Marie une fois que Nolan est hors de vu

\- « Ce n'était pas important !»

\- « Pas important, tu te fou de moi ! il aurait pu te tuer » dit-elle furieuse alors que Mahad retient un sourire en l'entendant prononcer la même réplique que Dahlia la veille « et moi j'ai obéi à ses ordres car on est du même côté, quelle idiote ! »

\- « Nolan et moi, on ne sera jamais du même côté » répond Mahad très sérieusement en prenant le risque que celle-ci comprenne qu'il ne sera jamais du côté de la Sphère.

\- « Moi, en revanche, je serai toujours de ton côté » dit-elle surprenant Mahad

\- « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages » la taquine-il

\- « Non, c'est vrai mais je te fais confiance » répond-t-elle toujours très sérieusement et en glissant un de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, elle ajoute doucement « ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur qu'hier »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Unisphère – fin avril**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant ? » demande Marie à Mahad en sortant d'une réunion de préparation ou le général a fortement insisté sur la nécessité de protection. « Je veux dire les pirates ont toujours visé nos containers d'eau mais c'est dernier temps c'est devenu très fréquent, ils nous ont dérobé vraiment beaucoup d'eau ! »

\- « Quelle catastrophe, vos parents ne vont pas pouvoir remplir leur piscine et arroser leur terrain de golf » ironise Mahad

\- « Mahad, comment oses-tu dire cela ! c'est de la diffamation »

\- « Non c'est juste la vérité mais tu ne peux pas comprendre » répond le jeune homme en prenant de l'avance sur Marie pour éviter de lui en dire plus. Cependant c'est sans compter sur la pugnacité de la jeune fille.

\- « Alors explique-moi »

\- « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'avoir soif, de devoir économiser la moindre goutte d'eau … tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'avoir faim car la Sphère à confisquer les réserves qui permettent d'arroser les légumes … tu n'as jamais vu un bébé, ou une grand-mère mourir alors que bien hydraté ils auraient pu survivre. Tu crois surement que la collecte est juste et cette eau est bien redistribué mais la vérité c'est qu'une fois que l'impôt sur l'eau est prélevé on en voit plus la couleur ! » s'enflamme Mahad

\- « Tu as raison, j'en ai aucune idée » répond calmement Marie « mais tu crois vraiment que la piraterie est la solution, qu'ils essaient vraiment de changer cette/ta réalité ? »

\- « Ce que je crois ne change rien » répond Mahad « viens, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en math » termine-t-il en mettant un point d'arrêt à la conversation qui risque de déraper à tout moment car Mahad n'aime pas vraiment mentir, cependant il le fait quand c'est nécessaire mais avec Marie il n'y arrive plus. Marie, elle regarde Mahad prendre de l'avance, elle n'est pas dupe, elle a compris que Mahad ne porte pas le gouvernement dans son cœur, de plus, à force de parler avec lui, elle-même se surprend à ne plus tout approuver. Cependant, elle a peur, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si cela se savait, peur pour Mahad qui est devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie, même si le concerné l'ignore.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Puerto-Angel – mois de mai**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « La Sphère va déplacer certain de ces prisonniers le mois prochain » annonce Cortes en entrant dans la salle de réunion habituelle

\- « Quels prisonniers ? » demande Le Vecteur

\- « Aucune idée, des opposants dangereux, c'est comme ça qu'ils les ont présentés à Mahad »

\- « Ok, opposants dangereux, cela peut-être autant des résistants ou des chefs de gouvernement de blocs qui étaient libre » réfléchi le Vecteur « quelques soient leurs identités, si on arrive à les libérés cela pourrait faire perdre un important avantage à la Sphère »

\- « Mahad a-t-il transmis d'autres informations à Nathan ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Oui, d'après lui, les mesures de sécurité sont exceptionnellement forte, chaque détenu sera déplacé seul et aucun ne transitera par la même route »

\- « Ce qui va, soit nous obliger à déployer nos forces de frappes soit nous obliger à choisir un convoi au hasard » pense tout haut Wayan

\- « Ou troisième solution, on attaque conjointement avec toutes les autres bases pirates lorsque tous les prisonniers auront été acheminé à destination » répond Cortes « et je pense sincèrement que c'est cette solution la meilleur »

\- « Sais-tu quel est le but de ce transfert ? » demande le Vecteur

\- « Oui, Nathan a réussi à faire jouer son réseau pour le découvrir » répond Cortes avant d'être coupé par Léna « Mahad ne le sait pas ? »

\- « Mahad ne s'occupe que de mission d'acheminement, il est sensé obéir sans poser de question » répond patiemment Cortes avant de poursuivre « D'après Nathan, le gouvernement, en réponse à notre action, souhaite réaffirmer son pouvoir. Il va donc y avoir des procès »

\- « Un simulacre de procès plutôt, cela va finir par des condamnations à mort » déclare Mila sombrement « Il va surement avoir des seijins en plus des gardes jinseis »

\- « Oui, on a pris en compte cette aspect surtout que pour le coup, Mahad ne pourra pas nous décrire les forces en jeu »

\- « Ou, ce procès aura lieu ? »

\- « à Athènes, dans un des théâtres antiques, en présence de toute la crème de la Sphère, les gens normaux eux devront tous se réunir sur leur place principale ou aura lieu une télétransmission »

\- « Une vraie démonstration de force ! » dit Le Vecteur

\- « A nous de la faire tourner à notre avantage » conclu Cortes en souriant

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Unisphère – 1 semaine avant le transfert de prisonnier**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Mr James, dans mon bureau maintenant ! » Dit Mr Tomason qui, sans attendre la réponse, se dirige vers son bureau

\- « qu'as-tu encore fait » demande Marie en souriant

\- « Rien » dit Mahad puis voyant le regard septique de la jeune femme « je te jure ! »

\- « Fermez la porte » assène Mr Thomason à Mahad qui s'exécute

\- « Vas-tu participer à la mission de transfert et de protection des détenus ? »

\- « Oui » répond Mahad « mais j'ignore à quel convoi je serai affecté »

\- « Il ne faut pas que tu participes » dit Lucas puis sortant un sachet de son tiroir « tu prendras ça le matin, cela te fera tomber malade dans l'heure, suffisamment pour que tu ne puisses pas te lever »

\- « Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Mahad en manipulant le sachet pour découvrir qu'elle sorte de substance il contient.

\- « Non, le risque est trop grand, des seijins participeront aussi et Oslo et Diwan seront obligatoirement présent »

\- « Et alors, l'année est presque terminée » commence Mahad « je ne vais pas être désespéré si je n'obtiens pas mon diplôme fin juin. Faut bien que cette mission ait une fin »

\- « Nous serons dans l'incapacité de te protéger si tu prends ce risque »

\- « Je le prend » répond Mahad sérieusement

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes vraiment à quelles conséquences tu t'exposes ! »

\- « Ma mère a été emprisonnée pendant deux ans par la Sphère, mon père a disparu à cause de la Sphère. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je me suis battu contre eux. Honnêtement professeur, de nous deux c'est vous qui ne saisissez pas toutes les conséquences » déclare Mahad qui n'attend pas la réponse et quitte le bureau.


	9. Chapitre 9

Mon ordi fait des siennes, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il ne connecte plus à internet, ce soir ça marche par miracle, donc je publie 😉 pour la suite on verra mais elle est écrite c'est déjà pas mal.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **transfert de prisonnier - Jeudi**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Je suis heureuse d'avoir été jumelé avec toi pour toute la durée du weekend » dit Marie alors qu'elle se dirige avec Mahad vers la cellule du prisonnier qu'ils vont, tous deux, ne pas quitter des yeux pendant les 5 heures que dure le transfert « Imagines, si tu avais dû passer tous ce temps coincé entre Nolan et un terroriste »

\- « Ne me parle pas de malheur » répond Mahad « ces deux jours vont être assez stressant comme ça »

En ouvrant la cellule, il se retrouve devant un homme âgé de plus de 80 ans assis sur le sol.

\- « Bonjour, jeunes gens, c'est donc vous qui allez m'accompagner durant tous le voyage ? » dit-il alors que Marie le fixe avec étonnement alors qu'elle prend conscience de l'âge de ce 'dangereux terroriste'.

\- « Bonjour à vous également » répond Mahad avec respect en s'asseyant face au prisonnier « Vous êtes un prête bouddhiste, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Exactement, jeune homme, je suis content de voir que la Sphère n'a pas encore éradiqué le souvenir de notre existence »

\- « Un prête Bouddhisme ? » interroge Marie

\- « Oui » répond Mahad « mais, le bloc Tibétin est tombé il y a une quinzaine d'année, vous êtes détenu depuis tout ce temps ? »

\- « Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, quand notre mémoire reste en vie dans les générations futures. » répond le prête en souriant à Mahad « Détendez-vous jeune fille, je ne me sauverai pas, autant passer ces prochaines heures agréablement. »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr, on devrait …»

\- « T'inquiète Marie, personne n'est obligé de le savoir. » la coupe Mahad qui ensuite se tourne vers le prête « Est-ce vrai que les dalaï-lama se réincarnent ? » Cette question provoque le rire du prête qui tranquillement et avec bonheur se met à répondre aux interrogations de Mahad. Marie, elle, reste silencieuse, le discourt du vieil homme la captive aussi, mais elle est plus intéressée par le comportement du jeune homme qu'elle découvre pour la première fois complétement détendue.

\- « Je vais aller voir, si on peut débarquer » déclare Mahad à Marie lorsque le vaisseau s'est arrêté « reste ici »

Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus que deux le prête prend la parole :

\- « Tu trouveras bientôt réponses à toutes tes questions, saches que tu as raison, ce jeune homme est vraiment unique et a le cœur au bon endroit. » Puis il ajoute « Suis ton cœur, jeune fille et tu ne pourras qu'être heureuse »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Le Saint-Nazaire – Dimanche**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Vecteur, Cheng avez-vous réussi ? » demande Cortes

\- « Oui, nous pouvons prendre possession de leur télétransmission et passer ton message dès que tu le jugeras nécessaire » répond Le Vecteur

\- « Ok, les moustiques sont près à attaquer si j'en donne l'ordre. Dahlia, Wayan, Mila et Léna ont débarque dans une trentaine de minutes »

\- « As-tu eu des informations sur l'identité des prisonniers ? »

\- « Non, rien n'a fuité malheureusement »

\- « Et Mahad » demande Mila inquiète

\- « Mahad a décidé de participer à l'opération de son côté malgré le fait qu'il est totalement seul. Fait lui confiance, il est débrouillard. Léna, il est hors de question que tu partes le chercher tu pourrais nous mettre en danger, te mettre en danger et mettre en danger ton frère, comprit ! »

\- « Oui » répond-t-elle

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Le bloc d'Athène**_ **\- - - - - - - -**

\- « Ouf tu vas bien » s'exclame Marie en voyant arrivé Mahad

\- « Qui a-t-il ? »

\- « Au moins la moitié de la compagnie est malade et certain ne pourront certainement pas participer à la mission » répond-elle

\- « Sérieux ! » s'exclame le jeune homme qui ne peut s'empêcher de serrer le petit sachet que lui a donner le professeur Thomason, celui-ci est vide « Rassure-moi, ça concerne Nolan aussi ?! »

\- « Fini les bavardages ! » hurle le Général Fati, « je veux voir tout le monde opérationnel dans 5 minutes. Mr James connaissez-votre mission ? »

\- « Oui, mon général, je patrouille dans les corridors accoler aux cellules, en binôme avec Marie »

\- « Bien, qu'attendez-vous donc ! » hurle-t-il

\- « Encore de charmante humeur » commente Mahad, une fois que lui et Marie sont hors de portée.

\- « Comprend-le, il a perdu la moitié de ses effectifs » répond Marie alors qu'il arrive au secteur qu'ils doivent surveiller.

\- « Ouah » Mahad en se penchant pour regarder au travers d'une meurtrière « On voit tout d'ici, on ne risque pas de manquer le spectacle »

\- « Ce n'est pas notre boulot, Mahad » dit-elle en poussant quand même Mahad pour regarder. « Il y a des potences, tu crois qu'elles vont servir ? »

\- « J'espère que non, mais faut pas compter sur la Sphère pour ça ! »

\- « Bonjour, peuple de la Sphère » commence un homme d'âge moyen alors que tous les détenus sont maintenant arrivés sur la scène, ceux-ci sont tous menottés et entourés par des gardes seijins et jinseis.

\- « Qui s'est ? il me rappelle quelqu'un » demande Mahad

\- « c'est le gouverneur principal du Skyland » lui répond Marie « et aussi accessoirement le père de Nolan, à sa droite se trouve le général Fati et à sa gauche c'est une personne du tutorat donc je ne le connais pas. Mon père est également présent, il est assis au deuxième rang » poursuit la jeune fille sombrement

\- « à sa gauche, c'est Oslo dixit crane d'œuf » dit Mahad qui se tait pour écouter la suite

\- « Nous sommes ici pour juger des terroristes qui menace la sécurité et la stabilité de notre gouvernement » poursuit le gouverneur en égrenant une longue liste de nom qui se termine par « Et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre plus célèbre détenue, Marcus Farrell »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Le Procès -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

\- « Marcus Farrell » ce nom résonne dans la tête de Mahad, le jeune homme ne peut détacher les yeux de cet homme, qui lui est devenu étranger, cherchant vainement une quelconque ressemblance entre l'homme qu'il aperçoit et les quelques photos qu'il possède, cherchant à faire resurgir de sa mémoire un quelconque souvenir, mais en vain.

\- « Mahad, ça va ? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » s'inquiète Marie qui a vu son compagnon pâlir considérablement à l'annonce de ce nom. « Mahad ? »

\- « Euh, oui désolé j'étais surpris »

\- « Par le nom de Marcus Farrell ? il était considéré comme le meilleur pilote de Skyland, tu crois que tu es meilleur que lui ? » demande Marie curieuse

\- « Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien le découvrir » répond Mahad avec un mélange de nostalgie et d'espoir.

\- « Marcus Farrell » ce nom résonne dans la tête de Léna, elle ne sait pas comment réagir, cet homme est une légende, un inconnu, son père … elle le regarde cherchant une ressemblance entre lui et Mahad, elle a tellement entendu dire que son frère ressemble à son père…

\- « Marcus Farrell » ce nom résonne dans la tête de Mila, le père de ses enfants, l'homme pour lequel elle a tout quitté, l'homme qui a disparu il a cela 15 ans. L'espoir explose dans sa poitrine, il est vivant et rien n'est plus important que ça, les questions viendront plus tard.

\- « Marcus Farrell » ce nom surprend Cortes qui ne sais comment réagir, cet homme, le leader de la résistance est vivant. Il sait maintenant qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, ils doivent délivrer les prisonniers, pour eux, pour la résistance, et surtout pour l'espérance qu'il voit briller dans les yeux de Mila, de Léna et qu'il imagine briller dans les yeux d'un fils qui a vraiment besoin d'un père pour enfin être libérer du fardeau qui le contraint à être sans cesse comparer à une légende.

\- « Vecteur, vous pouvez mettre en route le plan » dit-il à travers son talkie.

\- « Bien reçu »

Soudain les écrans fixés sur les prisonniers s'éteignent puis se rallument et ce message est entendu par tous, partout dans le Skyland :

 _« Sincèrement désolé pour l'interruption, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation d'interrompre ce simulacre de procès qui vise à condamner des hommes et des femmes dont leurs seuls tords est de croire ou de se battre pour la liberté. »_

Juste après ce message, la flotte volante des pirates composés de moustiques et d'autres vaisseaux se précipitent sur le théâtre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Marie avec inquiétude

\- « Je suis désolé Marie, mais … » commence Mahad qui comprend qu'il doit quitter la jeune femme s'il ne veut pas la mettre en danger

\- « Que faites-vous là » coupe une voix de femme que Mahad reconnait instantanément

\- « Nous sommes de l'Uni, nous patrouillons » répond Marie

\- « Des jinseis » souffle dédaigneusement la femme puis se toisant Mahad « regarde-moi toi ! »

\- « Diwan, ça faisait longtemps, c'est le fait d'être reléguer comme une vulgaire soldat si loin de ton idole qui te rend encore moins aimable que d'habitude ? » répond Mahad avec insolence sans se préoccuper du regard ébahis que lui lance Marie.

\- « Toi » rage Diwan « Je vais te faire ravaler …. » dit-elle avant de se faire tirer dessus par Mahad qui profite de sa surprise et s'enfuit en courant suivi par Marie.

\- « Marie » dit Mahad en attrapant la jeune fille et en la plaquant dans une alcôve.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? Comment la connait-tu ? Mahad, s'il te plait ? » plaide Marie

\- « Ecoute-moi, retourne à la caserne, il ne t'arrivera rien et personne ne pourra te le reprocher »

\- « Et toi ? que vas-tu faire ? Ne me ment pas ! »

\- « Je vais descendre dans le théâtre » répond à contre-cœur Mahad

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? c'est de la folie, je ne suis pas idiote, ça fait longtemps que je me doute que ton cœur balance plus vers la résistance que la Sphère mais descendre là-bas, tu te ferais tirer dessus par les deux camps ! »

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolé Marie, mais j'ai toujours été un pirate, ils savent qui je suis. Je dois y aller »

\- « Attend ! Si tu y vas, j'y vais » dit Marie assez perturbé mais déterminé

\- « Si tu me suis, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, tu sais ça ?! » lui répond Mahad en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- « Je sais … mais je te fais confiance. » dit-elle puis elle ajoute doucement, pour elle-même « et un vieil homme m'a dit de suivre mon cœur. »

\- « Ok, reste près de moi alors » dit Mahad qui recommence à courir.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **au cœur des combats -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

Continuant leur course, Mahad et Marie arrive enfin sur la scène, là où tous les combats se concentrent.

\- « Il n'y a pas à dire, cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que l'on nous apprend en cours » dit Marie qui s'est arrêtée et dont le regard embrasse tout le champ de bataille « c'est beaucoup moins ordonné »

\- « Ouais, on est dans la vrai vie là, mais tu te trompes, ce combat est ordonné, c'est juste que ce sont les pirates qui mènent la danse. » répond Mahad « Vient, suis-moi » dit-il après avoir repérer l'endroit où Cortes et les autres sont.

Avec Marie à sa suite, Mahad progresse rapidement, en effet, les soldats et les brigs ne les visent pas à cause de leur tenu et la plupart des résistants sont au courant de l'identité du jeune homme. Arrivée prés de ces amis, Mahad notifie tout de suite qu'ils sont en mauvaise posture. Une vingtaine de brigs entourent Cortes, Dahlia et Wayan qui ont du mal à faire face.

\- « Un peu d'aide ? » demande Mahad en les rejoignant

\- « Ce n'est pas de refus ! » répond Wayan

\- « Mahad, prend ça ! » dit Dahlia en lui tendant son arme favorite

\- « Mon boomerang ! » s'exclame -t-il et il ajoute en le lançant « bye, bye les conserves » Celles-ci s'écroulent une après l'autre privé de leurs têtes sous les yeux ébahies de Marie.

Une fois le danger immédiat passé, Cortes se tourne vers Mahad en désignant Marie « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

\- « Aussi sûr que je peux l'être » répond-il sans hésitation « où se trouvent maman et Léna ? »

\- « Là-bas ! » lui répond Dahlia en lui montrant du doigt un attroupement de personnes composé entres autre d'Oslo.

\- « Ok, j'y vais. Pouvez-vous … ? »

\- « t'inquiètes, ta copine reste avec nous. On va se diriger vers la zone d'évacuation » répond Dahlia alors que Mahad s'élance.

\- « le commandeur Oslo ?, sa mère et sa sœur sont seijin ? » demande Marie provoquant le rire de Dahlia

\- « Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire croire que tu es notre prisonnière ! »

\- « Je reste mais pourquoi l'avoir laisser aller là-bas, c'est de la folie il n'a pas de pouvoir !? » répond Marie en tirant également sur des brigs ce qui leur permet d'atteindre les prisonniers pour sécuriser leur transfert

\- « As-tu déjà essayer de convaincre Mahad de ne pas faire ce qu'il a envie » commence Dahlia puis voyant que Marie acquiesce elle ajoute « Alors tu sais que cela est impossible »

\- « Mais… » continue Marie clairement inquiète

\- « Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Mahad et Léna … comment dire ils se mettent souvent en danger mais lorsqu'ils sont à deux ils s'en sortent toujours. »

\- « Que c'est émouvant » commence Oslo « la famille presqu'entièrement réuni » dit-il en regardant Léna et Mila qui sont toutes deux prêtes à se battre. Cependant aucune des deux n'exquise un geste de peur de voir le Général Fati tué Marcus Farrell. En effet, le général a tout de suite réagi en s'emparant de Marcus lorsque les premiers vaisseaux pirates sont arrivés. Il sait que s'il faut garder un seul prisonnier c'est celui-là ! « Ou est ton fils Mila ? »

\- « Hors de ta portée ! » répond celle-ci

\- « vraiment, comme c'est dommage, il aurait été sympa de lui présenter son père avant que celui-ci meurt »

Mahad lui est caché derrière un pan de mur, il a tout entendu mais avant de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, il tente quelque chose :

 _\- « Léna ?, Léna m'entend tu ? »_ dit-il en essayant de projeter ses pensées vers sa sœur. En effet, il est conscient que Léna peut l'atteindre à distance par la pensé grâce à sa télépathie mais lui, sait aussi qu'il a toujours pu en quelque sorte ressentir sa sœur. _« LENA ! »_

 _\- « Mahad ? c'est toi ? comment ? »_ répond-ellecherchant des yeux son frère

 _\- « T'occupe, je suis derrière le pan de mur juste derrière le général Fati. Je vais utiliser mon boomerang, cela devrait suffire pour qu'il relâche sa garde. Tu peux t'occuper du reste et prévenir Maman ? »_

 _\- « Je ne peux pas prévenir maman, Oslo s'en rendrait compte … mais pas grave, on fait comme tu as dit »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mahad surprend le général, et Léna grâce à son pouvoir arrive à attirer Marcus hors d'un danger immédiat. Mila, bien que surprise, réagit un centième de seconde avant Oslo l'empêchant ainsi de réagir.

\- « On dirait que les cartes sont redistribuées » dit Mahad en rejoignant sa famille « d'ailleurs merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles, commandeurs Oslo » ironise-t-il

\- « Toi ! » déclare le Général

\- « Oui moi, il se trouve que ma mère n'est pas juste une simple fermière sans aucun intérêt » répond Mahad tranquillement « Dommage pour vous que votre service com seijin/jinsei ne fonctionne pas du tout. »

\- « Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

\- « Moi, je crois que si pourtant » répond Mahad avec un grand sourire, puis il reprend plus sérieusement « Maman, mettez-vous tous les deux à l'abris, Léna et moi on s'occupe des vieux ! n'est-ce-pas petite sœur ? »

\- « Oh que oui » lui répond-elle avec un sourire complice.

Les regardant s'avancer tous deux avec assurance Mila s'agenouille auprès de Marcus et l'aide à se relever :

\- « On ne peut pas les laisser » commence Marcus difficilement

\- « Tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de les laisser mais ils sont tous les deux entêtés peut-être plus que nous » rigole-t-elle « Fait moi confiance, fait leur confiance » lui répond Mila qui jette un coup d'œil inquiet au combat qui vient de s'amorcer entre Oslo et Léna et entre Mahad et le général.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Sur le Saint-Nazaire -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

\- « Cortes ! »

\- « Mila, Marcus » répond Cortes en se précipitant pour les aider à atteindre le vaisseau. « On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie »

\- « Non, je vais bien, mais les enfants … » commence Marcus affaibli mais déterminé

\- « Mila, où sont-ils ? »

\- « Ils ont couverts notre fuite sans nous laisser vraiment le choix »

\- « Ok, Wayan démarre les moteurs, on s'en va et passe près de l'endroit où se trouve Léna et Mahad, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un moyen de nous rejoindre »

\- « Bien reçu capitaine »

\- « Par contre Marcus, toi tu vas à l'infirmerie et pas d'objection, tu vas bien avoir assez le temps de découvrir tes enfants, plus tard ! »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Au même moment au sol -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

La bataille fait rage, surtout que Diwan s'est jointe à la fête et compte bien faire payer le jeune homme qui a fort à faire pour éviter les tirs du général et les décharges de Diwan. Soudain, clairement à bout force, Mahad tente le tout pour le tout, et se retrouve exactement au milieu d'une ligne (Diwan – Mahad – Général Fati) tous deux attaquent simultanément le jeune homme, celui-ci se plaque au sol et laisse passer les deux attaques par-dessus sa tête, celles-ci se croisent et viennent percuter les représentants de la Sphère qui s'écroule assommer. Ne perdant pas de temps, Mahad lance son boomerang en direction d'Oslo qui complétement absorbé par son combat contre Léna se fait surprendre. Profitant de cette distraction, Léna balance une énorme boule bleue qui envoie balader Oslo en plein dans un mur.

Juste après les deux enfants se retrouvent dans une énorme bulle d'énergie, dirigé par Mila, qui les amènent directement sur le Saint-Nazaire.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Sur le Saint-Nazaire -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

\- « Merci, maman » déclare Léna une fois qu'elle et son frère atterrisse sur le pont.

\- « De rien, ma puce. Je suis fier de vous » répond Mila en s'approchant pour enlacer ses enfants puis elle les regarde de haut en bas « Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

\- « Je vais bien Maman, promis » répond Léna « Je peux maintenant tenir tête à Oslo sans finir violemment à terre »

\- « Tu as fait plus que lui tenir tête » intervient Le Vecteur « Si je m'abuse, il a fini dans un mur »

\- « Oui, mais ça c'est grâce à Mahad et son boomerang » répond Léna « D'ailleurs, merci pour ça »

\- « T'inquiète je suis sûr que tu aurais fini par lui mettre le pâté mais malheureusement on était pressé … »

\- « Comment t'as fait pour te débarrasser de Diwan et du Général » poursuit-elle « j'étais un peu occuper pour y faire attention ? »

\- « Mauvaise communication entre Seijin et Jinsei, c'est une affliction courante chez la Sphère. Ils se sont auto-neutralisés. » commente Mahad moqueur

\- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu Mahad » intervient Mila dont l'inquiétude s'est accentué quand elle a appris que Diwan avait également attaqué son fils.

\- « Je vais bien » puis notifiant le regard septique de sa mère il ajoute « Vraiment, j'ai surement récolté quelques bleus, je vais surement très bien dormir ce soir et j'aurai des courbatures demain mais à part ça, je vais bien »

\- « Ok, je te fais confiance » répond Mila puis se souvenant d'un détail elle se tourne vers Léna « Comment tu as su que ton frère allait attaquer tout à l'heure ? ».

\- « Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste réagi rapidement » répond Léna après un petit temps d'hésitation.

\- « Léna, tu ne sais pas mentir » dit Mila « et en plus vous avez attaqué simultanément »

\- « Mahad m'a prévenu juste avant »

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « Mahad ? tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

\- « On s'en fou, non, cela a marché, c'est tous ce qui compte ! »

\- « Mahad ? »

\- « Télépathie » répond Léna en jetant un regard désolé à son frère

\- « Oslo et Moi, on s'en serait aperçu Léna, et pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu saches où se trouvait ton frère »

\- « Je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas comprise, ce n'est pas moi qui est utilisé la télépathie, c'est Mahad qui m'a contacté pour me dire son plan »

\- « Comment ? » s'étonne Mila

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai essayé et ça a marché » répond Mahad avec lassitude

\- « Toi, tu essaie la télépathie comme ça, sur un coup de tête et ça marche et on doit te croire ? » dit Dahlia « tu avoueras que cela est assez inhabituel »

\- « Oui, bon je n'y peux rien, je suis unique » ironise Mahad « maintenant, on peut passer à autres choses !? »

\- « Il a raison, c'est le résultat qui compte » intervient Cortes qui, bien que curieux, comprend que les circonstances ne sont pas réunies pour approfondir cette discussion, puis il désigne Marie et dit « Par contre, désolé, mais la suite te concerne également, que fait-on ? »

\- « Je lui ai déjà dit, mais je vais me répéter, je vais où va Mahad » déclare Marie sans laisser le temps à Mahad de répondre, puis elle ajoute avec un peu moins d'assurance « enfin, s'il veut bien de moi »

\- « Pardon, tu as l'air d'une chic fille, vraiment » commence Dahlia « mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes bien les enjeux »

\- « Pourquoi ? car mon père est un membre important de la Sphère ? Je ne demande pas que vous me fassiez totalement confiance aujourd'hui, mais laisser moi au moins le bénéfice du doute, laisser moi faire mes preuves » se défend la jeune fille

\- « Je suis avec Marie » déclare Mahad en se plaçant à côté d'elle

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment objectif Mahad » dit Cortes

\- « Si je peux me permettre » glisse Le Vecteur avant que Mahad s'offusque de la remarque précédente « Nous avons déjà eu affaire à ce même cas de figure, il y a environ 20 ans et aucun de nous, n'a eu à se plaindre des résultats, n'est-ce pas Mila ? »

\- « Il est vrai que les hommes de cette famille ont un don pour inspirer la loyauté, bouleverser nos croyances, et nous entrainer dans une voie totalement différente de ce qu'on avait prévu » sourit Mila « s'ils sont sûr d'eux, je ne peux pas m'opposer à la venue de cette jeune fille »

\- « Tu as oublié complétement fou, irresponsable et sacrément bon pilote Mila » poursuit Cortes « Bon, direction Puerto-Angel »

\- « ça veut dire que je reste ? » demande Marie hésitante qui n'a pas compris toutes les références

\- « Et oui ! Bienvenue à bord. Je suis Léna, la petite sœur de Mahad. J'ai plein d'anecdote gênante à propos de Mahad, et toi ? » dit Léna souriante sous les yeux amusés de sa mère et exaspérer de son frère.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Sur le Saint-Nazaire – quelques heures plus tard -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

L'ambiance est détendue et calme dans la cabine du Saint-Nazaire, après l'excitation de la bataille et le départ des autres compagnies de pirates et d'une très grande partie des anciens prisonniers, l'heure est maintenant au calme pour se reposer, discuter ou plaisanter. De temps en temps, des éclats de rires sont entendu du côté de Léna, Cheng, Dahlia, Mahad et Marie. D'ailleurs cette dernière, se sent maintenant assez à l'aise pour participer à la conversation et pour demander des éclaircissements lorsqu'elle manque de référence. Cette quiétude est soudain troublée par l'arrivé de Cortes accompagné de Mila et Marcus. Ce dernier, bien que fatigué, est en bonne santé considérant le fait qu'il a été emprisonné pendant plus de 15 ans.

\- « Marcus, mon vieil ami, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir » l'accueille Le Vecteur

\- « Merci, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé » lui sourit Marcus qui poursuit « J'ignore comment vous avez réussi ce tour de force, mais je vous en suis reconnaissant. J'étais vraiment persuadé que la Sphère allait enfin se débarrasser définitivement de moi »

Pendant ce temps, Léna regarde avec curiosité son père attendant avec impatience le moment où elle pourra enfin le rencontrer. Marie, Dahlia et Cheng, eux, regardent cet homme, ils n'avaient jamais pu imaginer qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour en présence de cette légende de la résistance. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pour Mahad, la première ne serait pas présente ici. Celle-ci se tourne vers lui, et ne peut s'empêcher de voir, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son compagnon pâle et tendu.

\- « Mahad, ça va ? » lui demande-t-elle en attirant l'attention des autres sur eux

\- « Oui, enfin non, je ne sais pas » répond le jeune homme « faut que je sorte »

Sa réaction n'a pas échappé aux adultes qui regardent Mahad sortir avec incompréhension.

\- « Léna ? » demande Mila alors que celle-ci secoue la tête montrant ainsi son impuissance.

\- « Bon, Mila, Marcus ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge. Tu peux peut-être commencer à faire connaissance avec ta fille. Je t'assure qu'une fois que ton fils vous aura rejoint tu ne pourras plus en placer une » dit Cortes qui n'arrive pourtant pas à effacer l'inquiétude de Mila.

Une fois Cortes sortis et la famille Farrell parties s'isoler. Marie se tourne vers ses nouveaux camarades :

\- « Marcus Farrell est le père de Mahad ?! »

\- « Tu ne le savais pas » s'étonne Dahlia

\- « Merde, quelle idiote » murmure Marie en colère contre elle-même

\- « Qui a-t-il ? »

\- « Ce matin, lors de la présentation des prisonniers, Mahad a réagi sensiblement de la même manière au nom de Marcus Farrell et … et la seule chose que je lui ai demandé, c'est, s'il pensait être meilleur pilote que lui alors qu'il venait de voir son père pour la première fois depuis une éternité »

\- « Tu n'y peux rien » la rassure Dahlia puis elle poursuit « quand on les a vu pour première fois, ils ignoraient tous les deux l'identités de leur père. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, pour ceux qui ont connu Marcus et qui connaissent également Mahad, le consensus général est que Mahad est meilleur pilote que son père »

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **Sur le Saint-Nazaire – extérieur -**_ **\- - - - - - -**

\- « Qui a-t-il ? » demande Cortes en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme

\- « Rien »

\- « Bien sûr je te crois, si on oublie que tu es enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence, que tu nous amené une recrue, une jolie recrue j'avoue, qu'apparemment tu peux utiliser la télépathie au moins avec ta sœur, et que ton père se trouve dans le Saint-Nazaire et toi ici dehors. Alors, tu veux tenter une autre réponse ?

\- « Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas, c'est mon père mais … » commence Mahad confus et légèrement paniqué

\- « Eh, calme-toi » intervient Cortes en lui serrant l'épaule « ton père a disparu depuis longtemps il est normal que tu ais peur »

\- « Quand on ignorait encore son identité, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir de père, c'était juste maman, Léna et moi et ça fonctionnait très bien puis maman a disparu et on a appris qui il était, sauf que ça n'a rien changé c'était toujours un étranger. Et maintenant, il est là et je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui et si je ne suis pas comme il voudrait… » dit Mahad alors que la situation fait ressortir en lui de vieille insécurité.

\- « Mahad, regarde-moi. Je sais que l'on t'a souvent comparé à ton père, que tu as pu avoir l'impression que Marcus était parfait mais … mais ton père avait aussi des défauts, et si je dois être honnête, tu es meilleur que lui au même âge. Mais ce qu'on a fait, cette comparaison, ce n'était pas juste, tu es ta propre personne avec tes nombreuses qualités et tes défauts comme chacun de nous » commence Cortes « Et ce qui est vraiment important maintenant, c'est que ton père a surement aussi peur que toi, et de la même façon que tu aimes ton père, ton père t'aime aussi, c'est évident. Le reste viendra avec le temps. Ok ? »

\- « Ok » répond Mahad après quelques instants de silence et il ajoute « Merci »

\- « De rien » dit Cortes en se levant « rejoints-les quand tu seras prêt mais ne traines pas trop si tu ne veux pas voir débarquer ta mère en mode surprotection »

Après son petit moment de panique, Mahad est allé rejoindre sa sœur et ses parents et ensemble ils ont parlé une bonne partie de la nuit essayant de rattraper le temps que la Sphère leur a volé.

 **\- - - - - - - -** _ **FIN -**_ **\- - - - - - -**


End file.
